Iruka Hisakawa
Iruka Hisakawa is a main Cure from Solar Pretty Cure. His alter ego is Cure Aquarius. Basic Info Name meaning: Iruka=Dolphin; Hisakawa=Market place by the river Age: 14 DOB: January 1 Star Sign: Capricorn Height: 5'7" Blood type: B Likes: To work hard, skateboarding, reading, learning new things, and writing Dislikes: Failing and Black Hole Favorite food: Udon ramen, curry rice, melon bread, eggs, and white rice Least favorite food: Peas Favorite school subject: Literature Least favorite subject: Science Dream: To be a writer Dream seiyuu: Makoto Tsumura English dubber: Brianne Siddall Appearance He's a bit shorter than most guys and has a feminine look to him, with short cyan blue hair and dark brown eyes. In the colder months, he wears a black leather jacket over a white shirt, jeans, and black shoes. During the warmer months, he wears a white shirt with an owl on the front, blue shorts, and blue sandals. Like the girls of Choushinsei Middle School, he wears a black blazer and black waistcoat worn over a pink short-sleeved leotard, a pink chest bow fastened by a gold brooch, a black and pink plaid skirt with petticoats, classical pink tights, and pink ballet slippers. For PE, he wears a white shirt, pink shorts, white athletic socks, and sneakers. For swimming, he wears dark blue and black wetsuit. For sleepwear, he wears a white shirt and red pants. For formal occasions, he wears a black suit jacket over a white shirt, black slacks (or skirt depends on if the occasion is at the school or not), and black dance shoes. For festivals, he wears a dark blue kimono with a navy blue obi. For Kumiko's movie of Alice in Wonderland, he wears a blonde wig with a black band, a blue short sleeved dress with a white apron, white stockings, and black Mary Janes. When at the dance center, he wears a blue short-sleeved tutu, light blue tights, and blue ballet slippers. For Halloween, he's dressed as Cure Diamonds from Card Pretty Cure, wearing a gold and white leotard with short sleeves, a gold tutu skirt with three layers with a white belt with a gold diamond on the middle, gold diamond-shaped earrings, white arm warmers with gold diamonds on the back, white tights, and gold ballet slippers. As Cure Aquarius, his hair becomes slightly longer and turns teal and his eyes turn aqua blue, and he wears a white and teal vest with a cyan colored chest bow with a gold pieces sign shaped clasp over a puffy sleeved teal dress with a white belt with the same clasp as the bow, cyan arm warmers, blue tights, and teal boots. As Starlit Aquarius,his hair becomes shoulder length and turns Robin Egg Blue, his vest is longer and seems to glow and wing like sleeves, a crown with the sign of Aquarius on the front and his dress becomes longer as the sleeves turn paler in color, and his boots beccame heeled. Personality Iruka is what you would call a bit of a jinx it seems bad luck follows him everywhere but it never breaks him and he is very optemistic. He is a bit camera shy as seen in episode 3 but is slowly working through it. He easily gets the cold and flu. He seems to know self defense pretty well though he hasn't offically gone through offical karate classes and was taught by his cousin. Background Childhood He grew up in a small town with a pretty good life but two things made it a bit hard: Being born with bad luck and being very feminine looking it drove him nuts growing up being called a girl but he ignored it and studied hard gaining amazing grades which unfortunately led to bullying because of his grades it got him down a bit but it didn't break him hoping his grade would get him into his dream school: Choushinsei. A full year later his dreams were answered and his family packed up moved to Shingetsu. Becoming Cure Aquarius The school year didn't start off well for once again he was thought of as a girl and was given the school uniform and he tries to correct it but was shoved out of the way by other new students getting their uniform and sighs and goes to his first class and does his introduction before sitting at his assigned seat during the class he notices something streaking through the sky remarking it looked just like a shooting star under his breath. At the end of the day, he makes his way to the bus stop when he notices a gem of sorts on the ground in the shape of a star as he saw the bus coming he quickly makes it to the stop only for it to be the wrong bus and ends up waiting for the next one when he heard yells for help he quickly runs to find a creature being attacked by a teenage boy with a creature as the monster was about to finish him off when Iruka skidded in saving the smaller creature matching a few blows before being knocked back hitting into a tree as he got back up cringing from pain but got back to defending the creature when a glowing blue vortex surrounding him and the fairy as the sign for Aquarius appeared before him as the creature introducing itself as Akabara tells him to touch the sign as he does the sign forms into his PreStar as he transforms into Cure Aquarius and take out the monster with "Aquarius Wave!" after the battle he turns back about to ask what is going on and turns to see Akabara gone. Finding the other Cures Cure Virgo Cure Capricorn Cure Sagittarius Cure Taurus Category:Blue cures